Darkness Attacks
The ability to release/use darkness/shadow to various attacks. Sub-power of Darkness Manipulation. Variation of Elemental Attacks. Opposite to Light Attacks and Darkness Defense. Also Called *Darkness/Shadow Projection *Shadow Attacks *Umbrakinetic Attacks Capabilities The user can release/use darkness/shadow to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Dark Beam Emission:' Release beams of a darkness/shadow. *'Dark Bolt Projection:' Release many low powered projectiles of darkness/shadow. *'Dark Pillar Projection:' Project darkness/shadow pillars. *'Darkness Blast:' Release darkness/shadow over a specific target area. *'Darkness Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of darkness/shadow. *'Darkness Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Darkness Cutting: '''Use darkness/shadow to cut opponents. *'Darkness Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with darkness/shadow. *'Darkness Slash:' Release darkness/shadow when slashing. *'Darkness Spike Projection:' Project darkness/shadow spikes. *'Dark Vision:' Emit darkness/shadow from one's eyes. *'Darkness Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of darkness/shadow. *'Darkness Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of darkness/shadow that repels everything. *'Expanding Darkness Bolts:' Project darkness/shadow that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Darkness Blasts:' Release blasts of darkness/shadow in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release darkness/shadow blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of darkness/shadow. *'Omnidirectional Darkness Waves:' Send out a wave of darkness/shadow in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of darkness/shadow that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release darkness/shadow blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Shadow Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of darkness/shadow. *'Shadow Breath:' Discharge darkness/shadow blasts from mouth. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release darkness/shadow blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of darkness/shadow. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of darkness/shadow to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Dark Element Manipulation *Darkness Manipulation *Darkness Mimicry *Elemental Attacks *Force-Field Generation *Light-Darkness Attacks *Power Augmentation *Projectile Enhancement *Shadow-Metal Attacks *Solidification *Umbrakinetic Constructs *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Opponents with Umbrakinetic Immunity. *Users may require outside source of element to create a blasts. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much energy is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much energy is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. Known Users Gallery Bayonetta.png|Bayonetta (Bayonetta) Raven (DC Comics) barrage.gif|Raven (DC Comics) Elesis_DK.png|Elesis (Elsword) uses Blood Conversion and Evil Energy Techniques to combine dark energy with her blood to deal massive damage; as the Dark Knight... Elesis_CA.png|...Crimson Avenger... Elesis_BQ.png|...and Bloody Queen. File:Jellal_Fernandes_(Fairy_Tail)_orb.gif|Jellal Fernandes (Fairy Tail) File:Jose_Porla_(Fairy_Tail)_attack.gif|Jose Porla (Fairy Tail) Genesis Zero.gif|Zero (Fairy Tail) unleashed Genesis Zero, his most powerful darkness magic attacks. Dark Ness profile v2.png|Dark Ness (Happy Ness: The Secret of the Loch) Riku Replica.png|Riku (Kingdom Hearts series) Terra BBS.png|Terra (Kingdom Hearts series) Maleficent_KHREC.png|Maleficent (Kingdom Hearts series) Master Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts series) Xehanort.png|Terra-Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts series) Ansem Seeker.jpg|Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (Kingdom Hearts series) Vanitas.png|Vanitus (Kingdom Hearts series) Darkness Attack by The Void.jpg|The Void (Marvel Comics) Umbra.jpg|The Umbra (Warhammer 40k) can manipulate darkness/shadows to use any form of darkness attack imaginable. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Generation Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers